Fate/Enygma
Fate/Enygma '''takes place in Fuyuki, Japan, during the Third Holy Grail War, in the year of 2010. Characters Masters of the Third Holy Grail War: '''Momo Okamura, the Master of Saber; a young, cheerful and really proud high school girl decending from an ancient family who had served the Holy Church for centuries. She moved on to Fuyuki with her brother and have some knowledge about magic, especially exorcism. She seens Saber as a perfect hero, a prince in the white horse. Aristarco Fioravanti, the Master of Archer; Aristarco is a cool headed mercenary even though he is only 16 years old. He was grown up by the Vatican as a weapon and because of that visibly dislikes Church. He specializes in protection magic, having the very unique Mystic Code Horus in his body. He doesn't know how to treat Archer properly and regrets her strong personality. Asa Amelina Andrenina, the Master of Lancer; a high school student who supposedly to be a normal girl but who have the power to generate supernatural phenomenons like Poltergeists. She is originaly italian like Aristarco and that's why the two get along so well. She haven't any control over her powers and don't know anything about magic, but several times she was protected by some mysterious animals strong enough to fight against Saber and even Berserker. In the beginning no one could imagine who was her Servant. Asuka Matou, the Master of Rider; a 35 years old lady descending from the Matou Clan. She entered the Holy Grail War searching for the realization of her only true wish: she wants to resurrect her husband. She have also a restaurant of ocidental food in Fuyuki even living in a beautiful mansion. She specializes in the use of a special type of Crest Worms in the form of butterflies, they can absorb and use Prana in many different ways when fighting. She treats Rider as a rebelling child. Hiroji Tohsaka, the Master of Caster; a beggar in first place, Hiroji is a bastard child of the Tohsaka family who was recently assumed by his mother. He knows the necessary of magic to win a fight against a normal magus, specializing in using fire, he uses the special rings as his primal weapons. He hates children but in many ways ends up treating Caster as a son. Yoshihiro Okamura, the Master of Berserker; the priest that originaly supposed to judge the War. He doesn't know about the participation os his sister in the War until Berserker almost kills her. In truth he is a man of true faith that loves his family like a real Saint, never using magic itself but equiping himself with a magical bow and arrows and specializing on hand to hand combat. He often treats Berserker as a close friend, even after the monster tried to kill his sister. Ilasviel Von Einzbern, the Master of Assassin; a man who Assassin calls a True King, a psycho who will do everything in his way to reach the goal of his family, Ilas is a demon with red eyes and white hair, called by the Mages Association as the White Rabbit of Misfortune. The homunculus is a true specialist in golem, familiar and homunculi magic, but is also a prodigious swordsman and sniper and uses ice magic as he's main course of actions. Servants in the Third Holy Grail War Saber, whose True Name is Theseus, the King of Athenas. The one who born as a hero destined to kill the one who born as a monster. He is a solemn, righteous and very quiet man, son of the God Poseidon and also son of King Egeu, Theseus is atortured figure who wants to rewrite his on legend. A man who never wanted to kill a child who never saw the sunlight. A man who regrets not having changed the sails of his ship. He doesn't think that his Master is a steamed magus but never even wanted for something like that. Archer, whose True Name is Parashurama, the Sixth Avatar of Vishnu. A beautiful young maiden, different of the old man depicted in the legends and poems, but who is so strong and wise than in the stories. She is a troublemaker who loves fighting even being a Brahmin, it's shown by her axe as her primary weapon even in the Archer Class. She calls her Master a nerd and can't take it seriously in the beginning, sarcasticaly talking to him until she saw what he is truely capable of. Lancer, whose True Name is Maui, the Most Powerful Demigod Ever Seen. A dark-skinned surfist-like man who really loves fishing and women. He is quite a cheerful one, who rarely loses his smile even when fighting a True Demon. In the beginning everyone imagined that he never appeared in the Holy Grail War, but in truth he was watching it all the time in the form of a dove, even fighting against Saber as a equal in this form and almost killing Berserker in the form of a large panther. He truely loves his Master as he loves any other women, and protected her back even if she never noticed that. Rider, whose True Name is Caipora, the Legendary Guardian of the Amazonia. An elf-life supernatural being close to a Elemental or a fairy, Rider is a indigenous brazilian young man who loves trouble and imediately gets along with Archer after their first meeting. He have a strange but simple wish to a Heroic Spirit: he wants to erase all myths and legends from existence. He originaly doesn't liked his Master being a mother with two children that drives on a restaurant and hated she for a long time before accepting that they are somehow equals. Caster, whose True Name is Amenhotep V, also known as Tutankhamon, the Boy King. A king from birth who prefer to be refered as Tut, he had his childhood stolen by his father and stepmother, Akhenaton and Nefertiti, in the way of their political and religious fight for power, turned into a pharaoh when he was only 8 years old. Even though having died when was only 19 years old, Caster have a personality of a man many years older than that, knowing powerful magic of the Age of Gods through his relation with the mighty Gods Horus, Seth and Ra and capable of pulling genial ideas from nothing. He sees in his Master the father he never saw in Akhenaton. Berserker, whose True Name is Lycáon, the King of Cursed. Originaly a well known king of the Golden Ages, Berserker was cursed by Zeus and turned from a mighty epic hero to a gorgeous and hunger Divine Beast from who descends the Werewolf species. He can't control his hunger or his bloodthirst and manages to eat anything in his way tha have meat on it. He never wanted to become a monster, but accepts what happened to him without regreting... Or maybe not. The wolf's wish is to have revenge upon his greatest rival, the Sun God, Apollo. He obey his Master as a good dog obey to it's owner, and have a deep affection by his sister after they start talking each other. Assassin, whose True Name is Hassan-i Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain. One of the nineteen ones in truth, also known as Hassan of Intoxicated Smoke. Assassin is a man who kills not for pleasure but for faith. He was a Hassan who was banished by the Order, stating that he was a merciless killer who doesn't discerned the innocent from the guilty and massacrated over a hundred of innocent people just leaded by his ghostly faith. He obeys he's Master cause they have the same goal: they have the faith on the death of all living beings. Story The First and Second Holy Grail Wars The First Holy Grail War was a mass of chaos and blood. Ending in a tragedy never ever seen. Little is known about what happened. Some of the magi tell about a Servant that betrayed his Master and killed him and all the others to try to have his proper freedom back again. In fact, it is obvious that this was not the case ... And possibly the three families will not talk about what happened so soon. In the Second Holy Grail War the system was completly obliterated, it's true that the Servants was summoned in the classic Seven Classes, but the problem was Berserker, the pharaoh Akhenaton, trying to use the Noble Phantasm of a True God. He failed and was completly possessed by the True Demon Apep, the Chaos Serpent after his death. Nothing more than that is known about what happened. The Demon was supposedly exorcised but there's no registers of the death of the three last Servants alive. The Third Holy Grail War After the two first fails, the Holy Grail War occurs again, attempting to finally get the Greater Grail. The Servants summoned in this War are many levels higher than the ones who was supposedly to be summoned normaly, counting with the presence even of a non-human being. The first Servant summoned is Rider, two weeks before the true starting point of the ritual. In that manner he was put by his Master, Asuka, to work at her restaurant as a cooker and waiter. Next, the italian young mercenary Aristarco joins the War summoning Archer as his Servant. The two don't get along very well in the beginning and that leads to Archer running away from his rented room. At the same time, Momo summons Saber as her Servant and her brother Yoshihiro summons the gluttonous Berserker. During a walk in the city, Momo and Saber meets Archer and the two Servants fight each other.